


开车30题

by atatamori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori





	开车30题

3.  
但最终的结果很令人绝望。  
作为一个诚心诚意要来色||诱的人，鸣人绝望地发现他的目标似乎对自己的身体没有任何其他想法，反而对他的智商充满意见。  
“你明白了吗？”  
鸣人咬着笔杆，几乎要把它咬断了。他茫然地看了目标一眼。  
男人顿了顿，把他嘴里的笔抽了出来，“来。”他把草稿纸拉过来，“做一次给我看。”  
就是在警||校被过度训练到呕吐，都从未认输过的鸣人，现在实实切切地想要表演一个当场飙泪。  
“我、我……”他被这位刚正不阿的人民教师的目光看得内心崩溃，直到最后他闭上眼睛，直接破罐子破摔。  
鸣人一把揽住了男人的脖颈，跨坐在男人腿上，全身紧紧地贴了上去，“求你了……宇智波老师……”  
“别让我做题了……和我做||爱吧。”他发出了欲哭无泪的哀求，可怜巴巴得像只小狗。  
宇智波老师终于低低地笑了一声。  
他揽着鸣人的腰，接着，手指从宽大的卫衣下摆钻了进去。在他上课的时候，鸣人就注意到了那只捏着粉笔的手漂亮惊人，写出来的字也好看非常。但现在他又直接体会到了另一种功能。  
鸣人没控制住地发出了一声喘息，下意识隔着衣服抓住了那只手——后者甚至不过只随意用指尖在皮肤上若有若无地碰了几下罢了。  
“在这里？”男人微微挑眉。  
鸣人意识到现在正是一个骑虎难下的尴尬场面。他又粗喘一声，松开了手，“在、在这里。”  
接着，男人吻住了他。  
准确来说，这还是鸣人人生第一次和别人接吻。结果这一上来还就是和同性，玩的还是下课后办公室老师和学生的普雷。刺激得连满脑子黄料的理论专家鸣人都有点腿软。  
他紧紧地抓住男人身上昂贵的西服，艰难地在男人伸得过深的舌头里寻找呼吸的空档。在喉咙也被侵略性地触碰到的时候，他的眼角泌出了眼泪，干呕的感觉被刺激了出来，却又被嘴唇牢牢堵住，唾液无可自控地涌出来。  
明明长得一副禁欲又冷淡的样子，可实际上却拥有如此娴熟的技巧。鸣人抱着一种上当受骗的感受趴在了他的肩膀上，粗重而挣扎地喘息，只一个吻就被弄得一塌糊涂了。  
宇智波老师显然还不是教授，拥有的办公室狭小又拥挤，几张办公桌一出现，供人走动的过道都狭窄得令人压抑。  
“还要在这里吗？”男人又低笑着问道。他的语气里挑衅意味十足，让才被数学“惩罚”了一番的鸣人又情不自禁地忘了教训，“就在这儿！”他堵着一口气。  
男人便把他的手伸向了衣服的更深处。鸣人轻轻地瑟缩了一下，他意识到这里就是他小电影储备的“高发地带”。待会儿，作为一个男性，他平坦的胸部会遭遇到对女人一般的对待。现在他明白每回他在健身房做锻炼胸肌的训练时，都会得到的古怪注视到底来自何处了：可能有经验的gay也都喜欢胸脯厚实好揉的对象。  
鸣人眼前一黑，悲从中来。  
但他那对饱经锻炼的胸肌并没有得到凶狠的掐弄，也没有被温柔的安抚，像是对待什么小玩意儿似的，男人调戏意味更重地弹了一下凸起的那处。  
“唔！”鸣人往前一靠，紧紧地抱住了男人的肩膀，身体像虾子般蜷缩起来。  
他还从不知道自己的胸部如此敏感。  
接着，男人的另一只手伸向了他圆滚滚的臀部。不说别的，作为一个办公室常居户，他最自豪的一点就是，他的屁股一点儿也没有扁平，反而一看就知道是健身达人，现在去ins做个网红博主说不准还得月收百万。  
现在好了，全便宜了目标。  
不……也不能说便宜。鸣人侧头看着男人的脸。这家伙的脸近距离看时更加令人晕眩了，鸣人头晕眼花，作为一个从未谈过恋爱的gay，在任务途中第一次体会到了被过高颜值迎面打击的不真实感。他开始纳闷到底是谁便宜了谁。  
“瞧瞧你带了什么？”男人语气凉薄，总有一种自带嘲讽的冷漠感。此时也一样，他两根手指夹着一个塑料小方块——从鸣人裤兜里刚拿出来的，“你就随身带着这个来上课？坏孩子。”  
这里的人从未有过多少在意初次的观念，更不用说什么害臊不害臊。鸣人向来与恋爱绝缘，此刻反而有了一种以任务为名，竟能和这样一个高标准的家伙实现第一次的暗喜。  
“你管我。”鸣人拉住他的领带，一路摸索往下，最后强硬地撕开了衬衫最下的几颗纽扣。他看着那些结实而漂亮的腹肌暗自吸了口气，目光触及到最下那一团还未完全释放就已惊人的膨胀，便抬起头，“什么坏孩子不坏孩子的。”  
他拉起自己的衣服下摆，咬在齿间，露出线条流畅的人鱼线与被弹得绯红的乳头。表情如此得清纯无辜，动作却又浪荡得好似娼妓。  
“你的资本，不会就是个好看的花架子吧？”  
男人被挑衅成功，轻轻地“啧”了一声。他伸手就用力在鸣人臀上拍了一掌，“给我戴上。”他傲慢地命令道，手指插进他的嘴唇，拨开他的牙齿，“用嘴。”  
在鸣人起身要蹲下去的时候，他堪称野蛮地脱下了鸣人的裤子，却又不弄彻底，脱到膝盖就停下，露出半截光溜溜的大腿与臀，以及——已经湿得不成样的阴茎前端。  
鸣人埋怨地看了他一眼，拉开了他的裤子，在那根跳出来的时候，他很快用手抚摸了上去，嘴唇张开包裹住了头部。他的动作生疏，理论却丰富，且丝毫不畏惧尝试，在把男人的阴茎吞吐得湿漉又梆硬的时候，两眼往上，野性得就像头控制不住的猎豹。  
在慢条斯理地咬开了保险套的包装，并把它套在男人的器官上，用嘴拉下去之后，他又吞吐、舔舐了几下，然后他抬起头，孩子气地吐了吐舌头，“没有你的好吃。”他明显懂套路得不行。  
男人终于有些受不了似的低低“嘶”了一声，像是被眼前这个“坏孩子”过头的性感撩拨得开始头脑发胀。他一把把人扯了上来，近乎粗鲁地撕咬起他的嘴唇，手指也深深地陷入了鸣人过于厚实的臀肉之中，其揉弄的蛮力几乎把那个未经人事的洞口都扯得疼痛起来。  
“慢点、啊……”鸣人扯了扯他的黑发，“我——”  
他往前扑倒在男人的身上，被突然闯进去的手指搅弄得说不出完整的话。“不、啊……你……”他把自己的衣服卷了上去，把自己变得绯红而凸出的乳头送到男人的嘴前，他没有说出请求，但侧着靠在男人肩上的眼神已经足够淫乱而渴望。  
在男人低头吮吸他的胸部时，鸣人仰起脖子发出了一声低哑而难耐的呻吟。他的双腿被膝盖下的布料束缚得紧紧的，臀部被揉弄得像块面团，胸部在男人的唇齿间，要害还被握住掌控着高潮的时间点。  
这家伙未必掌控欲也太强了。  
鸣人流着生理性泪水，一边被快感弄得抱怨起来。  
在三根手指也能顺利进出的时候，鸣人的手指插进了男人的头发之间，他着迷地凑过去和他接吻，低低地喘息着要求，“换你的、嗯……你的进来……”  
男人满足他的请求，却不像一般的那样。他把鸣人转过了一边，正面面向办公室的门口。虽然知道现在校园里几乎没人了，门也被反锁了，可鸣人依然紧张地绷紧了身体。  
就是这种情绪的最高峰，男人托起他的身体，对准自己的器官，慢慢地放了下来。  
鸣人高高地仰起了头，手往后勾住了男人的领带，发出了一声长长的低泣。他颤巍巍地伸手触摸上了自己的屁股，毫不怀疑自己应该被这种庞然巨物给撕裂了。  
但在中途他的手就被拉住，男人安抚他，“没有受伤，你的身体很适合被抱。”  
完全不算安抚嘛。  
他只能并腿屈膝地被掌控，这样的情况下，甬道的紧实度也可想而知。更何况他还是货真价实的第一次，过去自己连根手指都不好意思尝试。  
男人低下了头，用牙齿在送上门来的脖颈上轻轻啃咬、吮吸起来。  
在男人动起来的时候，鸣人再也控制不住了。他迷乱地低泣、哭叫起来，被过头的快感刺激得双眼盈满眼泪。他的手覆盖在男人玩弄他乳头和身体的手背上，却没有力气制止，只能一次又一次尖叫着被推上高潮。他的器官射得快速又间歇短暂，直把主人弄到最后只能哭兮兮地求饶，“慢、慢点……”  
最令人满足的在于一直冷静过头的男人，此刻也压抑着发出的喘息。他显然沉溺于鸣人的身体里，就连接吻都变得不再游刃有余。因而第一次他也射得很快——单对于他的一般水平来说。  
在之后的余韵里，鸣人一边不可抑制地轻轻战栗，一边任凭同样有些呼吸错乱的男人轻吻他的侧颈与肩胛骨。他失神地望着天花板，就连自己下半身连裤子带鞋袜都被脱光了都没什么意识，只觉得在刚刚漫长的那次做爱里，自己这么个年轻力壮的好小伙儿已经被活生生地掏空了身体。  
但很快，他意识到这还不只是今天的完结。  
在被重新翻过一边，一只腿被推上去的时候，身上只剩下一件卫衣的鸣人揽住他的后颈，无奈又可怜兮兮地央求，“……老师，对我温柔一点好不好？”他显然并没有意识这句话之后愈发变大的某个人体部位。  
“好啊。”宇智波老师一边把自己重新挺立的器官对准他的下体，一边在他耳边低笑了一声，“把这个题做对就行。”在鸣人完全吞没了他的器官后，他示意旁边的纸笔，“你可以现在就做。”  
鸣人沉默了半会儿，自暴自弃地把另一条光裸的腿也架了上来，“操吧操吧。”他满腹委屈地嘀咕，“随你操。”  
爱岗敬业的宇智波老师擅长于满足学生殷切的恳求，从头到尾，从里到外，把鸣人日了个爽。  
最后的时刻，他既快又狠地往上连挺动了十余下，每一次都有液体灌入鸣人的身体。——谁叫鸣人做事前准备不够，只带了一个套呢？  
在两人的呼吸都重新归于平静后，鸣人艰难地从他身上爬了下来，勉力支撑着两条打颤的腿，微撅着个屁股用桌上的抽纸擦腿间流出来的液体。  
他背对着男人，一手撑在办公桌上，一手拿着团纸在张开的臀缝间乱七八糟地擦动，脖子上暧昧的痕迹就像勋章一样鲜明。  
宇智波的喉结动了动，在鸣人艰难地试图弯腰捡自己裤子前，抱住了他的腰，“我的教师宿舍里，洗浴系统还不错。”  
鸣人身体一顿，转头看着他。  
过了会儿，他把纸团往地上一扔，往前倒进了男人的怀里。“那，抱我去。”

虽然说各方面演技都不行，但极为罕见的时刻，鸣人却也能表现出比一切假装都更好的结果。比如……本色出演一个擅长撒娇的任性、年轻小情人什么的。


End file.
